Timeline
Author's Note: Some of this is taken from the Official wiki, don't get mad The timeline of the Fan Events currently, more stuff will be added. Early Era * 14 BGE (before globe era) is the oldest timeline with written history of it. Many species were still unaware of each other and many of them viewed the planet Tempus as a godly entity. * 75 BGE, Arcturians learned to build machinery. Revolutionary era of machines began. * 42 BGE, Piorumis was founded. * 40 BGE, the Unity Treaty was put in motion. * 38 BGE, construction of the capital Urbis began. * 45 BGE, The Deadlanding Arena is built and Baraquon battle each other for entertainment * 46 BGE, The First Barqon Civil war begins between two giant tribes * 48 BGE, The War ends when the tribes agree to end the war, while others leave and form their own tribes. * Year Zero or 0 AGD (after globe discovery), the God Essence was discovered by the Heralds of Genesio and so the Globes were invented, alongside the discovery of Magic. The First Era * 4 AGD, construction of the Globefort Cathedral began. * 14 AGD, the Globefort Cathedral was finished. * 27 AGD, Caelus invented the Caelus Bridge and the exploration of Tempus and Arctus began. * 28 AGD, construction of the capital Asterus was started. * 39 AGD, Astana was founded. * 46 AGD, Novus was founded. * 52 AGD, last member of the Heralds of Genesio died * 153 AGD, religions began to form of people who viewed the Heralds of Genesio as Gods. In particular, the Church of the Heralds. The first Therius was put into place, as head of the Church. * 156 AGD, John Wolfe began to protest, believing that humans were superior and began wanted by the government and went into hiding in an old chapel. * 160 AGD, 1st Confrontation of the Last Herald happened. The first time the monster was seen. With no knowledge he was battled with only 20 men, all of them dying. The Holy Herald Empire was founded by Therius I. * Unspecified Year, The Followers of The Blade are formed. * 198 AGD, 2nd Confrontation of the Last Herald happened. An army of 50 men were taken to battle the monster, but they were all slain. * 234 AGD, 3rd Confrontation of the Last Herald happened 100 soldiers were taken to fight the Last Herald. All of which were slain. * 369 AGD, 4 and a half Confrontation of the Last Herald happened. A battle of 140 soldiers, although even then all of them were slain. * 394 AGD, Hermanus Machina forms the Guardians of the First Globe, believing that people who can't protect themselves should be protected. The Faction becomes enemies with the Society. * 400 AGD, The First Arctus Civil war begins over a power struggle. It had the highest casualties in Arctus, that being 3003. The two sides being Rebels and Military * 403 AGD, The First Arctus Civil war ends after a Jarius Warsette manages to allow them to come to a peaceful agreement, which allows both sides to win. The Second Era * 450 AGD, 4th Confrontation of the Last Herald happened. Notable survivor: Albert Volgatus. Soldiers in battle: about 170. Therius XIII comes to power as head of the Church of the Heralds. * 460 AGD, Moramo strikes in Arctus. Morrison McAnzer assigned to hunt the killer. * 470 AGD, Konstantin Zalyak arrested, convicted being the Moramo. * 477 AGD, Lin's Inn was founded in Urbis. Konstantin Zalyak escaped imprisonment - an investigation into his re-capture starts. * 478 AGD, the 5th Confrontation of the Last Herald. all fighters were slain, except for one lucky survivor: Eva Arcana. The Gaigwu tribe was invaded and destroyed by a specific illegal hunter group, every member being killed for scales, horns, and tails, and food. Except for one survivor: Chava Niukonska. * 478 AGD, first expedition to Barqon. * 478 AGD (or year 624) Globelore as we know it, began, starting off with the 6th Confrontation of the Last Herald. They were all slain, except for one lucky survivor: Eva Arcana. The Gaigwu tribe was invaded and destroyed by a specific illegal hunter group, every member being killed for scales, horns, and tails, and food. Except for one survivor: Chava Niukonska. * 479 AGD, 6th Confrontation of the Last Herald led by Eva Arcana, finished with a success and the end of Tormentus. * 480 AGD, a mysterious portal to the Realm of Shadows opened, releasing swarms of Varujo on Tempus. * 480 AGD, a swarm of shadow people attacked Deadlanding. They spoke for the first time, calling themselves Syyrama, trying to assault Eva. * 490 AGD, a murderous werewolf is wanted and mistaken for a woman named Jodie, who happened to also be a werewolf. They investigate it and eventually kill the werewolf, which allows Jodie's name to be cleared. * 500 AGD, The Second Arctus Civil War begins over the rare globe, the two sides being Arctus Union and The Loyalists. Blue Divyendu was involved in the civil war and killed Red Helios believing him to be unstable due to him murdering innocent civilians after thinking that they were vampires. * 505 AGD, The Second Arctus Civil War ends. The Third Era * 507 AGD, Tempus attempts to gain resources from Arctus peacfully, however they are met with hostility, which causes Tempus to declare war on Arctus, Starting The First Globe War. * 508 AGD, Tempus Invades Piormus and a huge firefight begins, lasting for days. * 508 AGD, The Battle of Novus begins with Arctus soldiers opening fire on civilians. It ends 10 hours later, with a Tempus Victory. * 509 AGD, Despite attempts to get Barqon to fight, they refuse to get involved in the war. Category:First Era Category:Second Era Category:Third Era Category:Early Era Category:Wars